Tom vs Marco's Super Awesome Nachos
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Marco and Star are about to enjoy Marco's signature nachos. Tom shows up hoping to win Star back and in the process insults Marco's nachos. Marco is not going to take that and challenges Tom to try them before passing judgment.
**So I just started watching Star vs. the Forces of Evil last week. It's pretty good. The first episode I watched was "Blood Moon Ball." I love both Tom and Marco, and I do hope they'll eventually become friends.**

 **This story is just a silly humor fic I wrote just for laughs. There are no pairings. If you want Starco, you can see it that way, but it's meant only as friendship.**

* * *

The last of the cheese was poured over the chips. The scent wafted through the house and reached the nostrils of the princess upstairs who played with the laser puppies. That savory aroma danced around her.

She jumped from the bed where she lay. Her pets barked and ran after to the start of the stairs. Star leaped up on the banister and rode it all the way down. She flipped when she reached the bottom and rushed towards the kitchen.

The princess had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into her host and best friend who happened to be holding a tray of the delectable treats that had guided her to that particular room. Her mouth salivated at the sight of the nachos.

They weren't just any nachos. They were Marco's signature dish-what he liked to call: Marco's Super Awesome Nachos. It was rumored that anyone who tasted them could never return to boring old nachos again.

Marco proudly presented his treat. Star jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you hungry?" Marco teased.

"Oh yeah," Star replied while still jumping.

"To the TV!" the teenage boy shouted. One hand held the tray and the other pointed in the direction of the desired room.

The blonde led the way. She hopped on the couch and Marco placed the tray down beside them. He picked the remote control off the armrest next to him. One click turned it on.

Star dug into the mountain of chips, cheese, black olives, and sour cream. Her fingers sticky she popped one into her mouth. A smile covered her mouth as she crunched the cheesy snack.

The two agreed on a program. Marco was about to click it when there came a knock at his door. He looked over at Star who shrugged.

Marco stood and made his way to the door. As far as he knew, he wasn't expecting any visitors. Although sometimes Ferguson or Alfonzo stopped by unannounced.

The doorknob turned. Marco opened the door and stepped back in shock at the person on the other side of the doorway. He quickly slammed the door in the other boy's face. He turned with his back against the door and a look of horror on his face.

From the couch Star tilted her head at her friend's odd behavior. With one nacho still in hand, she rushed over to the door.

The two were startled with a second knock. Star nudged Marco out of the way and turned the knob. Marco tried to stop her, but was accidentally smacked in the face with the door.

"Hey, Star," the redhead said with a wave.

Star rolled her eyes. "What do you want now?" she asked.

"Yeah, didn't we freeze you?" Marco asked.

Tom's eyes transformed to red for a few seconds. He nearly lashed out at the human boy, but composed himself before making another scene that would cause the magical princess to lock him in another block of ice. Thawing himself out had not been a fun experience.

"I'm good," Tom said with a laugh. He turned his attention to the blonde. "I came to apologize for my behavior at the ball," he said. He took the girl in his arms. "And hoped I could win you back."

Star pulled from his hold. "Not gonna happen, Tom," she spat. With her free hand he pushed him further down the driveway. "You need to take yourself back home."

"Come on, Star, give me another chance," Tom begged.

"I did and you ruined it," the girl reminded him.

Tom turned around and growled in rage. A dog that happened to be walking by the Diaz property ran away squealing. The fiery demon took three deep breaths. His eyes returned to normal. He slowly turned back towards Star and her hoodie-clad human host.

"Star, please," Tom pleaded.

"Goodbye, Tom," Star answered.

"And besides it's rude to show up at someone's house without being invited," Marco added.

Tom walked up to Marco. The brunet moved into a defensive stance.

"I'll never know what she sees in you," Tom said. He eyed the nacho in Star's hand. "And your gross human food."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Marco replied. He pointed a finger at Tom. "You can insult me all you like, but no one insults my nachos."

"Yeah, that's going too far," Star said with with a wave of her hands.

"I just did," Tom said. He added for extra measure, "It's gross."

"You haven't even tried them," Star argued.

"I don't have to," the demon replied.

Marco wasn't going to put up with this foolishness any longer. He grabbed Tom by the wrist and dragged him inside the house. Star followed with her wand in hand in case things got out of control.

"Prepare to eat your words and some delicious nachos," Marco announced. He picked up the tray and pushed it in Tom's face.

Tom plucked a tortilla chip coated with a generous helping of cheese from the tray. He wrinkled his nose at the food. Slowly he brought the nacho to his mouth. His jagged teeth crunched down on the chip.

The other two watched as he slowly chewed. Star's fists were clenched at the bottom of her face.

Tom swallowed the snack.

"Well?" the girl asked.

Tom glared at the human boy. "I hate you," he growled.

Marco's eyes widened. No one who had ever tasted his super awesome nachos ever disliked them. It just wasn't possible.

Star patted her friend on the shoulder and offered him a sad smile.

"I hate being wrong," the redhead finished.

Marco perked up. He looked over at the grinning princess then back at her ex. "Does? Does that mean...?"

The demon shut all three eyes. "This is the best thing I ever tasted," he admitted. He grabbed another and shoved it in his mouth.

Marco cheered. Once again his nachos came out undefeated.

* * *

 **I hope you were all amused with this silly story. :)**


End file.
